Box of Chocolates
by CrispyBread
Summary: Short Valentine's Day fic! Kagome wants to give Inuyasha something special for Valentine's day -a box of chocolates. But then again, chocolates are poison to dogs...


**hello there. this is just a short fic that i felt like writing for vday 2012, since i didn't write anything last year. :) trust me, this story sounded much better in my head.**

**me no own Inuyasha.**

**enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>It was a typical night around the campfire. The day had been mostly boring and uneventful but at least the scenery and weather had been pleasant. Mirouku and Sango had gone off to fish further downstream while Shippo had wandered off claiming he was going to look for firewood, but was probably really just spying on the monk and the slayer.<p>

Other than the small fire they had built, the forest surrounding them was pitch-black. The fire crackled as one of the twigs rolled to the ground, sending sparks flying to the sky. Kagome stared at the dancing orange and crimson flames, unsure of how to start the conversation. Inuyasha was grumpier than usual, but that was to be expected. After all, it was the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha was sitting by the creek quite far from the fire with his back turned to her. With his black hair falling over his back like that, he was barely visible. Kagome bit her lip as her heart fluttered and her blood surged with excitement. Reaching into her bag, she fingered the box's cool surface, contemplating whether this was the right moment or not. She almost decided against it, but then again, the others might be coming back soon and she might not get a chance like this again. Mustering her courage, she pulled the package out of her bulging back and made her way to Inuyasha.

She didn't know why but she wanted to be as quiet as possible. It was probably because she didn't want to disturb Inuyasha's moment of peace. But too late, she broke it anyway when she accidentally stepped on a twig. She quickly hid the box behind her back and smiled at him as he spun around to face her. Even though it was dark, she couldn't help but catch the look of curiosity that flickered over his face, before it was masked with his characteristic sulk again. She sat down next to him, still careful to keep the box out of sight.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know what day it is today?" She asked cheerfully.

"How would I know? Tuesday? Quit bothering me." He growled.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly my point. In my world, today is something called Valentine's Day-"

"Is it something you can eat?"

"No, of course not! Just hear me out, alright?" She sighed and took a deep breath. "Anyway, on Valentine's Day, couples will show their love and appreciation for each other by spending time with each other and giving their lovers gifts and cards. It's a really sweet occasion and its rather fun too."

"It sounds pretty boring to me."

"Gah, why don't you ever understand a girl's feelings? Valentine's a special occasion for people who want to show their care for… someone they treasure. Anyway, this is for you."

Kagome thrust the pink heart-shaped box of chocolates into Inuyasha's face with both hands. At this point, she was really grateful that the darkness was helping hide her ferociously red face. Even though Kagome couldn't see it (she was too busy being embarrassed), Inuyasha was blushing slightly as well. He took the box and sniffed it for a bit. Even though his sense of smell was dulled so much, the scent of something rich and sweet overwhelmed him. His eyes widened with the thought of food and he ripped open the box and discarded the lid. The sight of rows of brown round things that smelled _so good_ instantly lifted his mood. He was about to cram some into his mouth when he suddenly remembered something.

"Is this… Choccaloote?"

"Yeah it's _chocolate_. Why? Don't you like it?" Kagome asked. Then suddenly it hit her why Inuyasha was so hesitant. Her mind instantly replayed the last time Inuyasha had eaten chocolate.

She had just returned from her world with the small pack of treats that her mom's friend had given her the other day. At first, they had all been a bit skeptical as Shippo had commented that it looked like mud. But after Kagome herself had popped one into her mouth with a pleasant grin they had all decided to try one.

Inuyasha, of course, not wanting to lose out, quickly grabbed a handful and gobbled them down. His face had brightened up with delight and he was about to reach for more when suddenly he doubled up and collapsed to the ground, muttering a few undecipherable words before passing out. Kagome had yelped and rushed over to tend to him. It didn't take very long for her to realize what had happened. Inuyasha was a dog youkai, and chocolate was poison to dogs. Kagome almost wanted to smash her head on the wall for being so careless, but Sango managed to stop her in time. She explained to them why Inuyasha had collapsed and Mirouku assured her that Inuyasha would be fine. After all, he wasn't exactly a dog anyway. Thankfully, he regained his composure after a few hours but they ended up having to stay another day in Kaede's village. And he had not been happy at all about that.

Kagome reeled her mind back to the present and suddenly realized Inuyasha was just about to throw the chocolates into the water.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha stopped short and dumped the box onto the ground nonchalantly. "This stuff is worse than your bentos! I almost died the last time!"

Kagome clenched her fists and felt the veins in her head popping at the bento comment but refrained from saying anything. He did have a point. She sighed. "Why not give it another try? I know chocolate is bad for dogs but now since you're fully human I figured it would be fine. It's really good chocolate too, you know. But if you don't want to, then I guess that's ok. I'm sorry for forcing it on you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. She looked so dejected and disappointed that he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He stared at the box of chocolates in his hands. With a gulp, he gingerly picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly with an expression of deep thought (which Kagome thought was vaguely cute). It was really sweet and creamy, and to Inuyasha's surprise, he found that he actually _liked_ it.

He reached for another, and another, and another. Soon his mouth was filled with thick, gooey chocolate.

"Well," he thought, "at least this is the one good thing about being human."

When he had swallowed, he glanced at Kagome and noticed she was smiling ever so brightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm glad you like my Valentine's Day gift."

"Hmmm… yeah. Thanks, Kagome. I really like it."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, moving closer to him till she was leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't know if it was the chocolates, Kagome, or both, but his heart started beating really fast. And if he hadn't been blushing before, he sure was now. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that her expression was so peaceful, so happy, and so very content.

Just then he felt all mushy and happy inside; like warmed honey had been poured over his heart. It was like the chocolates, except that instead of tasting it with his tongue, he was feeling its sweet warmth inside. And he was pretty sure only Kagome could make him feel that way.

He put the chocolates back onto the ground; he didn't feel like eating them now. After all, they would surely pale in comparison to the sweetness of this moment. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! have a happy valentine's!(or otherwise known as single-awareness day)<strong>

**:D**


End file.
